How The Mighty Fall
by Angelsswirl
Summary: Punk/popular/werewolf!Quinn and Nerd/Vampire!Santana. Based on title song by Fall Out Boy. Quinn and Santana find themselves in the middle of a age old war and the only way to stop it is with their love. G!P Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is a one-shot, for now. So, I was listening to my Fall Out Boy Playlist and heard The Mighty Fall and I couldn't not write a fic about it. I hope it flows well which it probably doesn't.

\- Jessica

Disclaimer : I don't own glee.

HTMF

As soon as Santana walked into the door she was slushied.

Santana Lopez, McKinley's resident nerd. Capitan of the Debate Team , Reading Club, and the Co- founder of the Glee Club. And, 'Love' of Quinn Fabray's life, her mate. Santana just doesn't know it yet. Of course Quinn doesn't believe in all that shit. She just really wants to get into those sexy batman panties that she is pretty sure the Latina wears to match her shirts.

HTMF

As soon as Santana set foot into the school, Quinn noticed her. When the Latina made it to her locker after a detour to the bathroom to clean off the slushy, Quinn approached her. Just like she did everyday.

Quinn ran a hand through her faded pink hair.

"Lopez, how about me and you go out some time?" Quinn stated more than asked, with extreme confidence and her usual smirk. A hint of glimmering fang peaking out.

"Fabray, how about, no." Santana gave the taller girl a condescending smile.

"Why not?" Quinn all but whined.

"You know we aren't supposed to talk to each other let alone date. The Council said so. I'm a vampire and your a werewolf. Those just don't mix. " The Latina says through gritted teeth, trying to keep her voice low.

"Fuck the Council." Quinn murmured.

"I heard that. Now, run along, puppy." Quinn walked away growling. She hates it when Santana calls her puppy.

HTMF

It's not her fault, she's so attracted to Santana. People think of the Latina as a loser, a nerd. Quinn just thinks she's really hot. Yeah, students mess with her about her obsession (if you can even call it that), but that stops almost immediately when she gives the ass one of her infamous glares.

"Puck! Stop laughing!" Quinn's standing in front of her locker with her best friend, Puck. He won't stop cackling and it's seriously starting to get on the blonde's nerves.

"I'm sorry, it's just so funny. " The boy answers as he scratched his back where his wings normally come out. He's an angel, which Quinn never really understood.

"What is so funny?" She asks irritatedly.

"Your boner for Santana." Quinn, still not getting why this is so funny, taps her foot impatiently. Puck continues.

"It's funny because, she obviously has a crush on you. Yet, you still can't get any." Quinn's face lights up. Her prominent canine's showing through her facing splitting smile.

"She has a crush on me?"

"Quinn, who's Santana best friend?"

"Rachel Berry." Quinn replied with slight disdain, the little banshee just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Who's my girlfriend?"

"Rachel Berry." What was he getting at?

"Who talks a lot, and can't keep a secret?" Now she got it.

"Rachel freaking Berry!"

"Yeah, Santana has a crush on you."

"I knew she was playing hard to get." Quinn all but growls.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm pretty sure she's just trying to protect herself. You know what the Council thinks." Puck explained.

"Fuck the Council."

"Whatever, puppy." As soon as the words leave Puck's mouth, Quinn whimpers in pain.

"You okay?" The angel asked concerned.

Quinn falls to the ground clutching her chest.

"Santana." She chokes out in a pained whisper. Puck bolts down the hall, knowing immediately what's wrong. He needs to find Santana, and quick.

HTMF

Quinn wakes up in the Nurses office. Nurse Holly standing over her.

"What happened?" Quinn asks groggily.

"Someone beat the shit out of your mate" Holly said as if it wasn't a big deal. She was a gargoyle, those always gave Quinn the creeps.

"Santana! Where is she?" Quinn practically jumped from the cot she was laid on.

"Relax, howling commando. She's at Lima General Hospital." Quinn stared incredulously at the older blonde, before running out the door.

HTMF

Quinn always loved running. It made her feel free. But not right now. Now, she was in her wolf form running for what felt like her life.

11 seconds after leaving the school she arrived in front of the emergency room.

As soon as she stormed in she saw Santana's dad, Marcelis standing there with a tear streaked face and a clipboard. He obviously just came from a check up judging by the latex gloves and stethoscope hanging around his olive neck.

He started walking to what Quinn hoped was Santana's room.

She stayed a safe distance behind to not be noticed. If he knew that she knew Santana he would take her straight to the Council to await her impending doom.

Once he got to what Quinn assumed was her room and checked on her, Quinn looked to see if the coast was clear and walked into the Latina's room.

Santana was sat up against the headboard of her bed with a breathing tube down her throat. She had a few cuts and bruises but nothing standing out to Quinn. She was pale, fragile, and knocked out. Quinn hated it.

She looked over to Puck who obviously hadn't left the brunette's side for Quinn's sake.

"What happened?" The blonde asked in a breathy whisper.

"Karofsky punched her in the throat and she hit her head when she fell."

Quinn growled at the mention of the little fairy's name. Yeah, that's right David Karofsky is a fairy.

After staying a little longer, Quinn left. She walked out of the building to the library down the street.

She didn't get it Santana was a vampire, that punch to the throat shouldn't have left more than a tickle at the Latina's neck. Something wasn't right.

Quinn had some research to do.

HTMF

The Lima Library. Old. Dusty. And, hella educational.

Quinn was going to find some shit out today!

She sat down at a round table towards the back of the building. Setting down a book that could only be classified as sacred.

She blew off the dust and began to read.

 _... One powerful being must take over the Council. A vampire, half demon the age of eighteen..._

 _... On the night of their first drink of blood the other half will manifest..._

 _... Their mate. Their one true love will be known to them. The werewolf..._

 _... Once married and in love that vampire demon will be more powerful than all Councils combined. Ultimate power... they must end the war..._

 _... The Hybrid..._

Quinn sat up startled. If she was reading this correctly, Santana being the only vampire other than her father in Lima, was really powerful.

The only thing that was throwing her for a loop was the Hybrid thing. That she had no idea about. And, she had totally forgot about the war between Councils.

A lot of the words were faded or scratched out. She couldn't get any more info than she had. Something was really fishy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Reckless Abandon

A.N. Okay, so Um I did my best to live up to your slightly overwhelming response. I hope.

\- Jessica

Disclaimer : I don't own glee.

HTMF

They say I got screws missing, well, hell, only when I'm missing you

And, hell, yeah, I'm a dick, girl, addicted to you

HTMF

He turned around in his chair, eyes black staring at me with mirth in his eyes. I told him it wasn't my fault, but he didn't listen.

"I'm sorry sir. It's her mate, they're inseparable." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"I don't care if they're mates take them away from each other!" The entity screeched, slamming his ghosting fist into the wall next to my head. I didn't flinch though he's just scared.

"Calm down Galen! They are teenagers. Why are you so scared?!" I said. I put my hands in my lab coat pockets.

"I'm not scared! I am Death!" He seethed. I turn my back on the hood figure.

"Your just a figment of my imagination." I say not turning around.

I laughed wryly when I saw his hand protruding through my chest holding my heart.

" I think you forgot, I'm already dead."

"It's the thought that counts." He whispered in my ear. My body convulsed as I dropped to the floor a pile of ash. The stake he used laying beside my dust.

HTMF

Quinn came back to the hospital just in time for Santana to wake.

What Quinn saw startled her.

Santana's fangs were bared, and her eyes... were...purple?

She looked over to Puck who was the epitome of calm.

"Oh, she's just thirsty." Quinn rushed to pour her a cup of water.

"That won't help." Puck explained "helpfully",

"Why not?"

"'Cause she is thirsty for blood."

"Well than get her some!"

"I can't. Stealing is illegal. I can't go back to jail, I'll loose my wings. Plus, I'm not alive. You are though. You are the only living person in this room, actually." He said nonchalantly.

Quinn considered his words and begrudgingly walked over to the salivating girl.

She put her wrist under the vampire's nose.

What happened next, Twilight hadn't prepared her for.

HTMF

Quinn woke up to the sounds of crying. When she felt the pain in her chest she instantly knew who it was.

She tried to comfort her but, the blonde couldn't move. The sobs were becoming more distant and her vision was growing black.

"I killed her. I killed her! I am a monster! What have I done, I love he-" Quinn didn't hear the last part. Her body convulsed as she drifted into oblivion.

As soon as she went her body came back. Her brain was gone, though. Brain dead.

HTMF

"Santana. Santana! Look at me." Puck grabbed the shaking brunette by the shoulders.

"Noah, she's dead." She said barely above a whisper.

"I know. And you're going to fix that." Santana looked at the angel in astonishment.

"How?"

"Bite her. I need you to change her." Puck said with such determination it was scary.

"I don't know how this is going to help, but I will do it, be-because I love her." She crawled across the cold linoleum floor.

"Hey Q, I'm so sorry. This is going to hurt me a lot more than it'll hurt you." She whispered to the lifeless body.

"You can do it, San." Puck encouraged.

She swallowed hard and lent down to meet the blonde's neck.

She kissed the cold pale skim before retracting her fangs. They were super sharp do to some recent developments.

She moaned as her teeth sank into flesh instantly tasting blood and wondering how that was possible. Quinn was dead. Wasn't she?

As soon as her fangs got used to being immersed in the blonde they retracted slightly on their own. Built in cautionary measure, she was trying to turn the blonde not kill her some more.

When she tried to pull out a pale hand shot out and grabbed her neck, pulling her back down.

"Mmm. Fuck san, that feels so good." Santana chuckled when she heard that. She hadn't drank anyone's blood before so that was extremely uncomfortable for her.

The brunette retracted her fangs despite the blonde's protest.

She had to find out if the change worked though.

"Quinn do you have any weird cravings right now?"

"Other than the immense need for B-positive? No. Why?" The taller girl asked confused.

"I turned you."

HTMF

"Wait what happened while I was dead? Oh, better question, who killed me?" Quinn asked curiously.

Santana's eyes instantly filled with tears remembering what she had done. It was an accident.

Quinn's heart instantly started clenching in reaction to the brunette's pain.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Quinn assured trying to keep the strain out of her voice.

2 Hours ago;

After Quinn saw Santana's eyes change back to that velvety brown so much, she wrenched her wrist away.

Immediately Santana's eyes turn back to purple. Out of fear Quinn jumped back, tripping over Puck's foot and landing on her back.

Quinn screeched at the look of pure addiction on the brunette's face. Puck looked to be in shock just as much as her.

That's when it happened. Quinn was right. Santana Lopez was half demon. Succubus to be exact. And it was staring directly in her eyes. Looming over the blonde.

"Umm, San-Ahhhhhhh!" Quinn blood curdling scream was shrouded out by Rachel's who had apparently walked in just at that moment. She must have ran back out.

Santana's demon had sunk it's teeth in to Quinn's supple skin.

Every muscle in Quinn's body working against the foreign fangs. She tried turning but it just wasn't working. Soon she felt her consciousness slipping away.

Present Time;

"Okay that's how I passed out, but how did I die?"

Santana chuckled.

"Same reason. The succubus in me kept sucking your blood. Sorry, it's really addicting."

Quinn nodded along still not fully understanding what just happened. But, she was pretty sure the two next to her didn't either.

"So where's Rachel?"

HTMF

Quinn and Santana were sitting in the former's bedroom, relaxing while they waited for Quinn's grandmother to get home. They needed some answers.

"Hey, Q?" Santana asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear what I said while you were passed out?" Santana asked with the most vulnerable expression Quinn had ever saw.

The blonde walked over to the bed where Santana was.

She heard it. She had heard it loud and clear.

"Uh, yeah. I did. Did you mean it?"

Santana head snapped up to Quinn's.

"Yeah. I did."

Quinn smiled a small.

"I love you too."

"You do!?"

"Yeah, I have for a while now. And, kind of have no choice." Quinn chuckled nervously.

"Quinn look at me." The blonde did as told. Her eyes instantly went to the Latina's full lips.

Apparently, Santana had the same idea.

The two found themselves leaning in. They were a millimeter away when someone cleared their throat. The blonde instantly jumped away looking towards the door, her grandmother and mother standing right there.

"Hi, sweetie!"

A.N. Well because Santana's part Succubus, and those live off sexual energy, you guys are gonna get a lot of smut. I know this chapter didn't explain much but wait it out it will make sense eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. You're confused, I like it. Guys everything happens and is organized or formatted a certain for a reason. I did that on purpose. You are supposed to be confused and concerned. Calm down. I still love you guys though. This is totally a filler chapter.

A.N.2 Sebastian's the Flash and Marley's Supergirl.

\- Jessica

Disclaimer : I don't own glee or now that I think about I don't own Fall Out Boy either.

HTMF

"Hi, grandma..." Quinn murmured, desperately looking for an out. This was incredibly awkward.

The elderly lady sighed and shook her head, she sat on the edge of Quinn's bed making Santana pull her thighs flush to her front. She beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Hello Lucy." She said face void of emotion.

The awkwardness was finally starting to get to Santana, she couldn't take it anymore. She discreetly grabbed her things and tries to tip-toe out the door.

"Where are you going young lady?" The voice was calm but authoritative. Quinn's grandma had caught her with out even turning around.

"Uh, nowhere Miss." Santana scrambled back to the top of Quinn's bed wishing she had some kind of vanishing power.

"You do, Santana." The elderly lady answered.

Thoroughly spooked Santana's eyes widen.

"I do what?... did you just read my mind?"

"Yes, yes I did." The woman said still eyeballing Quinn.

"Fuck me." Santana mumbled under her breath.

HTMF

The Fabray women and Santana sat in silence, mulling over the information they just received from the eldest Fabray.

"So, what you're saying is I have the potential to stop a war?" Santana asked incredulously.

"Yes." Came the simple answer.

"Alright I'm done." Santana exclaimed, grabbing her things and trying to leave for good.

She had made it all the way to the front door before a pale hand grabbed her wrist.

"Santana, wait." Quinn pleaded.

"What! That woman in there is crazy!" The Latina screeched in the pink haired girl's face.

"I unders-" Santana quickly shut down the rest of Quinn's statement.

"No! No you don't. How could you possibly understand? You don't have anyone constantly hassling. Everybody doesn't expect you to be smarter than everyone else!" By this time Judy and her mother had made their way down the stairs to see what the problem was.

"No one asked you to!" Quinn screeched, she immediately regretted when she saw the look of absolute hurt run across the shorter girl's face.

Quinn felt the sting before she even saw Santana's hand come up from her side. If she was human the slap probably would've killed her.

"Fuck you, Quinn."

"Santana wait!" It was too late though. The Latina was already out the door.

HTMF

It had been a couple of days since Quinn saw Santana. In retrospect that wouldn't be that long, but for Quinn it almost felt like a year.

That's why she was standing awkwardly on Santana's doorstep, trying to gain the courage to knock.

' _OMG, just knock you pussy!_ ' Something growled from deep in side of her. She raised an eyebrow.

'Whoa! Charlie is that you!?' Quinn wondered excitedly.

' _Who the Fuck else would it be?!_ ' Quinn's wolf barked back. She hadn't heard from Charlie in while considering she never really did anything to where she would need it, like fighting other wolves. Although from what grandma told her in her room she probably hear a lot of Charlie in the months to come.

'Char, where have you been?!'

 _'Here, dumbass. You haven't needed me so I've just been chilling._ I _just show up when it involves your wellbeing, like now.'_ Quinn was now confused.

'What do you mean like now?'

' _Well, turn around.'_ Quinn slowly looked up, her eyes starting at immaculate black converse shoes and ending at deep coffee eyes.

"Uh, hey Santana." She says trying to sound indifferent.

Santana sighed putting her hands on hips, "What do you want, Quinn?" The shorter girl asked slightly annoyed.

"Can I come in?" The werewolf asked anxiously, she looked around Santana into the house.

"Sure." Santana drew out concerned.

The two walked through the corridors of the mansion-like building. The walls were high and painted in a deep blue color. Quinn decided she liked it.

After a trip up an winding staircase they made it to Santana's room.

It was exactly how Quinn imagined it.

White.

' _Our girl is kind of boring._ ' Charlie commented.

Quinn shrugs noncommittally.

The brunette sat down on a desk chair while Quinn stood there awkwardly. Thinking it was kind of cute how nervous she was, Santana let her stand there.

"So, what did you want, Quinn?"

The girl in question sighed. What did she want? She wanted a lot of things. Most, she knew she would never have. She could start with one though.

"I...I wanted to say I'm sorry. What I said was rather fucked up. I'm just not used to people putting me in my place, I guess." Quinn explained with her hands in her jogger pockets, looking down at her apparently interesting shoes.

Santana inwardly smiled, she didn't want Quinn to know she forgave her while she was being an idiot on her doorstep.

"Quinn, look at me." The taller girl did as told.

"Do you know why what you said hurt me so much?" The pink haired girl shook her head 'no'. The shorter girl took a step towards her.

"Because you were right. No one asked me to. No one gave me a thank you! No one patted me on the back. No one fucking cares!" By this point both of them were crying. Quinn pulled the shorter girl into a hug letting her get it out of her system. When her sobs quieted down to soft sniffles, Quinn pulled back slightly and put her hands on Santana's cheeks.

"I'm sorry, no one has acknowledged your pure awesomeness. I care and I love you." Quinn cooed softly.

The brunette surged forward catching Quinn's lips in a heated kiss. Quinn's tongue slid across the Latina's lip, begging for entrance. Both girls let out a moan.

Santana backed Quinn up till her knees hit the bed and straddled her. Quinn looked up with wide eyes when the brunette's hands trailed their way to the hem of her shirt.

"You sure?" The werewolf asked breathlessly.

The girl on top of her nodded slowly, taking off Quinn's shirt completely.

"Okay."

Quinn backed up until she was at the headboard then flipped them over. She looked down at the body beneath her and smiled.

"You're beautiful, Santana." Said girl blushed.

Feeling like she accomplished something, Quinn took off the rest of their clothes as a reward, leaving them in just their underwear. Quinn sporting a serious tent through her boxers.

Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck bringing their bodies flush together. Both girls moaned at the skin on skin contact.

Regaining her composure, Quinn started to gently suck on the brunette's neck causing her to squirm beneath her.

As Quinn started trailing kisses down her body Santana could've sworn she heard footsteps, then Quinn got to the apex of her thighs and she forgot how to breathe. Footsteps be damned.

"Ugh, Fuck Q!" The pink haired girl smirked, satisfied with the way her woman was writhing below her.

The footsteps that Santana had no problem forgetting about quickly made themselves known again this time louder and faster.

"Santana?" The brunette quickly pushed a confused Quinn off of her and grabbed her sheets to cover her up.

Quinn finally realized what was happening when Santana's father, Marcelis peered through the doorway fangs out, nostrils flared, and looking straight at Quinn.

"I thought I smelled wet dog."

A.N. Mistakes Mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alpha Dog

A.N. You're welcome. Been awhile huh?

Disclaimer: If I owned glee, it be way better than it was. And most importantly Quinntana.

\- Jessica

HTMF

Quinn froze.

She didn't know what to do.

Father of her Vampire girlfriend, who she was supposed to be mortal enemies with, just caught her about to completely violate his only daughter.

Fuck.

After about five minutes the wolf finally gained her composure and realized Marcelis and her were nose to nose.

She also notice Santana wasn't in the room anymore and she had a shirt on.

"Hello, Sir." She managed to squeak out.

'Really? Hello, sir? That's what you're going with?' Charlie asked incredulously. She was rather embarrassed to be attached to this poor excuse of a human.

"You got something better?" Quinn thought still staring at the man in front of her with a grimace she was trying to pass off as a smile.

'Yes. Yes, I do.' In that moment Charlie decided it was best to take over Quinn's body.

Nothing much changed except for her eye color to a sunny yellow.

"I'm sorry for my previous inadequatecy, Mr. Lopez. May I call you that? Thank you. It seems that you have caught me and your daughter in a precarious predicament, I for one can assure you that it will never happen again. It may have looked like me and your precious baby girl were about to ensue in sexual intercourse, but in reality your daughter had a really bad itch that she couldn't reach to scratch so I was just helping her out." Charlie could instantly tell Marcelis was not buying the complete bullshit she just spewed.

"Get out of my house." He growled his fangs looking so much sharper up close.

Quinn took back over her body and instantly grabbed her pants and promptly ran out of the house after squeaking put a gruff, "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

HTMF

Quinn sighed as she walked into school the next morning. She hadn't seen or heard from Santana and it was getting to her.

Santana was like her drug. And she was goddamn addicted. The only thing about it though, Quinn couldn't keep her foot out of her mouth. She was always saying something that made Santana upset. That can't be good.

Quinn walked towards her locker extremely drowsily she had been really tired ever since Santana left. Weird.

It was as if her strength was slowly diminishing the longer she was away from Santana. Which has never happened before. She never always near Santana, because that would just be suspicious. And then there's that whole Council thing. So, why is it just happening now?

The pink haired girl eventually shakes it off, saying that she'll just talk to her grandma later.

The next thing she knows she's dragging herself down the hall to pay a little visit to Puck, like they do every morning.

Upon reaching the mohawked boy, Quinn's vision started to cloud. She wobbled a bit.

"Quinn? You ok?" Puck asked walking over and putting a large but light hand on to the Quinn's shoulder to keep her steady.

"Yeah. I just a little weak. Think I'm going to take a nap." As soon as she spoke those words, her body fell limp into her friend's waiting arms.

HTMF

 _As Quinn came to, she was bound and gagged. She tried to scream out of pure instinct despite knowing no one would here with the gag._

 _Her eyes adjusted to the dark, and with her sight, came get hearing. She could vaguely make out murmuring voices. Both distinctly male and female respectively._

 _"Come on, baby. You know you want to." The male voice insisted._

 _"No. Ugh, get off me!" The female one screamed. She sounded familiar. She sounded warn out. As if they had been arguing for a while now._

 _From the corner of the room a light switch flicked on. A hooded man walked over to the pair of voices._

 _The male voice, whose back was turned to Quinn, was blocking the female so she couldn't see any faces._

 _"Well, well, well! If it isn't lil' Miss Hybrid!" The hooded man cackled towards the pair. The male had shifted a little and Quinn caught a glimpse of looked like shackles chained to the female._

 _"Get away from me you freaks!" She yelled trying to get away from the shackles. They budged a little but not enough to release her. None the less, the men flinched._

 _"Brody, leave!" The hooded man commanded. As told the male or Brody vanished out the room._

 _Quinn looked up and was met with the girl's face. She had a striking resemblance to herself only her eyes were big and brown, and what Quinn could only describe as Santana's nose._

 _The blonde was beyond confused at this point. The hooded man walked over to her look a like and put a heavy hand on her cheek._

 _"Oh, honey. Don't yell know one will be able to hear anyway. No one can save you."_

 _"You're lying! My Moms' are probably on their way as we speak!" She yelled pulling in the shackles harder. The figured laughed. He pulled down his hood and both the woman blanched._

 _"Shuester?" Quinn whispered._

 _"They didn't tell you young one? Your moms' are gone. I murdered them with my cold dead hands." He raised his hands to her face and let ash and blood fall onto the grungy floor under them._

 _"No. No. You're lying. Please tell me you're lying." The girl pleaded and huffed into a limp heap onto the floor, tears straining her pale face. Shuester chuckled at the look of absolute despair on the girl's face._

 _"Maya, all I do is lie. But this is not one of those times. Your Mami says she loves you, though." He said nonchalantly._

 _"I hate you." She said with such conviction, Shue looked hurt for a second. He pulled out a silver sword from seemingly nowhere and rest near Maya's neck._

 _"Everyone does. Alright, Maya. Say goodnight." He said as he pulled back the sword ready to strike._

Quinn's body jolted awake. She was sweaty. Disoriented. And totally freaked out to the least.

Her eyes took in her surroundings. She was in Santana's room. The girl silently watching her next to her. Quinn looked at her confused but then shook it off. She got up only to be pulled back down an clung onto for dear life.

"Babe, let go." Quinn said trying to untangle herself from Santana.

"No." Came the simple answer. Obviously Quinn's attempts had been futile. If anything, Santana grip had tightened.

"San, please let me go. I have to pee." Lie. She needed to find her grandmother and figure out what ever that crazy dream was about.

"Hold it."

"Ugh. Why want you let me go?" Quinn yelled exasperatedly. Santana flinched, instantly letting go of Quinn as of she had been burned. She scrambled to the other side of the bed, her arms crossed protectively over he chest, a hurt expression across her face.

"Look Santana, I'm sorry. It's just-" Quinn was cut off by Santana's scream of anguish.

"No Quinn! I don't want to hear it. I've been here, for the past week while you've been in a weird loneliness induced coma. All I'm trying to be is a good girlfriend. But, you make that extremely hard always yelling and saying things you claim you don't mean although, you probably do a little. We've been together two weeks and one of those you were slept through. I'm sorry Quinn, but I can't do this anymore." The brunette finished in a pained whisper.

Quinn stood stock still. Her mind was racing. Her heart wasn't beating. She had no idea where this was coming from. She felt Charlie whimper translating to form a slight howl in her throat that came out more of a growl.

"No. Santana please giv-"

"Please get out."

"But."

"Get out, Quinn!" The nerdy yelled with so much power it scared the shut out of Quinn, causing her to growl again out of instinct, it was rather weak though.

The blonde turned towards the door and walked out of the building, body getting weaker with every step.

She trudged through her house and landed face first on her bed.

Tears flooded the corner of her eyes but she willed them not to fall.

Out of anger, she slammed her hands down on her bed, sighing when she heard the wooden frame crack. She gave up and let Charlie take over her body who had been trying to get out ever since Santana said 'I'm sorry'.

The wolf dragged her off her bed and punched the wall forming several wholes. Apparently Charlie needed to release some anger too.

"You idiot!" Eventually Charlie got tired slamming her fists against the abused wall once more before sliding to the floor rather dramatically.

Quinn took back possession of her body, dragging them out into the dead of the night.

She ran in the forest for awhile until she heard footsteps behind her.

Before she could inspect, a gloved hand snuck around her neck and choked her the other one covering her mouth.

"The Council told you not to mess with my daughter. Now, you have to answer for your mistakes." That's the last thing Quinn heard before everything went dark...again.

A.N. I know it's short but aye it's something. Please don't hate me. It had to be done.


End file.
